NaruAnko Drabbles
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: A collection of drabbles concerning our favorite couple in the Naruto universe; NaruAnko (NarutoxAnko).
1. NaruAnko 1

RWOL with a Naruto project I've been working on; the Naruto Drabbles. Here I'll do a collection of one-shots for a specific Naruto couple. The first collection that is up is my personal favorite, in my Top Ten, NaruAnko. Yes, it is NarutoxAnko drabbles for all the fans who like the couple of Naruto and Anko.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the _Naruto _series, Masashi Kishimoto does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many people questioned exactly how and why Uzumaki Naruto and Mitarashi Anko got together and became a couple. There was a ten year difference between them, they were of different ranks and specialties; he was a Genin at the time while she was a Tokubetsu Jōnin.

So many wondered exactly how Naruto and Anko hooked up.

Even the most simple minded of idiots could see the reason.

The understood each other.

Both were pariahs due to events out of their control and thus hated because it.

For Anko, it was due to her past affiliation to the late Snake Sannin Orochimaru. Because she used to be his apprentice, many branded Anko a traitor due to her former sensei's actions despite the contrary. Anko proved her loyalty time and again but the people of Konoha could not look past her past association with the monster. She couldn't even get past Tokubetsu Jonin rank for Elite Jonin because the so-called Honorable Elders didn't want her to have the freedoms and perks that came along with the rank and in a petty fashion punish her.

She was guilty by association.

For Naruto, he was born on October 10th, where the masked Uchiha Obito under the guise of Tobi attacked Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina shortly after she gave birth to Naruto. Here Obito, under Uchiha Madara's thrall, kidnapped Kushina and forcibly released the Kyubi from the seal before having it attack Konoha. While Minato was able to fight, defeat and kill his wayward student, the damage was already done and Minato was forced to seal the Kyubi within his newborn son at the cost of his life.

His dying order was for the Naruto to be seen a hero but that order would not be followed.

Since then, Naruto was hated and ostracized by the villagers and most of the Konoha ninja. It was only because of a few brave souls who looked past the Kyubi and see Naruto for who he really that Naruto managed to keep his sanity intact.

And Anko was one of those people.

Thus it is not surprising that Naruto and Anko would be drawn together due to the village's misguided hate; finding solace and true acceptance in each other. Both having witnessed how the other was treated in the village. For Anko, she was on the ANBU squad Sarutobi Hiruzen put together to protect Naruto in case the villagers tried to physically harm Naruto. For Naruto, when he walked around the village trying to ignoring the glares and harsh whispering insults, he would come across Anko and notice she was being treated the same way.

Naruto watched this go on several more times before one day walking up to Anko when she eating her prized dango. It wasn't hard for Naruto to realize that Anko was one of his ANBU watchers for several reasons: 1) Hebi-chan's violet-black hair was distinctive along with the 'fanned' pineapple ponytail she styled it in, thusly he was able to deduce that Anko was indeed Hebi-chan; 2) only Hebi-chan had the distinct scent of snakes, dango and sometimes blood; and 3) either as Anko or ANBU agent Hebi, she was the only one who could eat half her body weight in dango.

These were the reasons Naruto gave her when she asked him how he'd know it was her when he approached her and called her Hebi-chan.

Smiling, Anko invited her favorite little blonde chibi to join her and partake of the dango, something she never did even with her best friends Kurenai and Yugao. That was just how much she cared for Naruto. Here they talked about any and everything, with Anko promising to help Naruto when she heard he wanted to be a shinobi legend. When evening approached, Anko carried Naruto, piggyback style, back to her apartment where she fixed them dinner before letting Naruto snuggle up to her when they went to sleep.

It was this one action of Naruto approaching Anko that would the first step of them becoming friends, lovers, and husband and wife.


	2. NaruAnko 2

The second drabble of the NaruAnko Drabble Collection.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the Naruto series, Masashi Kishimoto does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You… you really think I'm the most beautiful woman in all of Hi no Kuni?" asked a blushing Anko. She and Naruto were in the **Forest of Death** (死の森, _Shi no Mori_) also known as **Forty-Fourth Training Ground** (第44演習場, _Daiyonjūyon Enshūjō_) training within the central tower. As she promised, Anko was helping Naruto train so he could be a shinobi. Seeing how he was treated, Anko had suspected that when Naruto started the academy he would be targeted by the instructors.

She had been right.

Naruto hadn't even attended a full month before she intervened and took over his training after seeing how he was treated by the teachers. Whenever he answered a question correctly, he was told he was wrong only to turn around and claim another student was correct when they gave the exact same answer. He would even be put out of a classroom under the false pretense he was disturbing the class when he wasn't and even taught the wrong way to fight.

After the third straight week of this, Anko had had enough and took charge of Naruto's training. Due to being a Tokubetsu Jōnin, Anko had a bit more freedom and time than an Elite Jonin would have. As such she was able to spend enough time with her Naruto-kun to help tap the immense potential he has. She covered everything she knew Naruto would need to survive as shinobi.

That was four years ago.

Naruto, now ten years old, had told his Anko-chan that she would be even more beautiful in normal clothing.

"Of course Anko-chan! I wouldn't lie about this!" Naruto said with his usual foxy grin that made Anko feel warm inside. "If you wore a pair of form-fitting ANBU-styled pants with the Jonin flak jacket over your fishnet shirt along the ANBU combat boots with your normal shin-guards and change your jacket, no woman would match your beauty." He said honestly making Anko's blush deepen.

"If I wore that… would you… take me take me out on a date?" Anko said with some hesitance. Naruto felt his cheeks burn at the thought of dating Anko. Due to her blunt and straightforward nature, Naruto knew much of the adult world and thusly knew he had crush on Anko. Therefore the thought of dating Anko was quite appealing to him.

"Of course Anko-chan! But it'll have to wait after I graduate, that way the dumbasses can't say shit about us due to the laws concerning shinobi." Naruto said giving Anko a thumbs up.

"Then it's a date. In three years' time you'll take me out for dango!" Anko declared now red faced. Going out for dango was the most romantic thing in her mind.

"It's a date then my Anko-chan." Naruto promised with his usual foxy smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto entered the tower for training the next day, he stood still and his jaw dropped as he took in Anko who had apparently upped her sex appeal by a thousand percent.

Her usual tan overcoat was now grayish-black with a violet-black inseam and worn over a form-fitting black and violet trimmed variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and was unzipped exposing her ample E-cup cleavage through her fishnet shirt. Her legs were adorned in form-fitting, black ANBU-styled pants with a violet stripe going down the pants leg. The pants excellently showed off her medium-sized tight ass and her long and toned shapely legs. The outfit was finished with black ANBU combat boots with her normal shin guards.

"Beautiful…" Naruto whispered but Anko still heard him. She looked so fucking hot in her new outfit.

Anko smirked, her cheeks burning as Naruto stared dumbfounded at her enhanced beauty and sex appeal.

Shedding her overcoat and giving Naruto a glance at the sides of her ample and impressive breasts as they pushed the jacket out a good ways, Anko's smirk deepened when she saw Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off her as well as seeing the slight bulge in his pants. Which was perfectly okay with her since soon they would be together and it was only right for her to give him erections.

"Well then Naruto-kun time for training!"

Each training session from then on would begin with Naruto having an erection and end with Naruto having an erection.


	3. NaruAnko 3

The second drabble of the NaruAnko Drabble Collection.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the Naruto series, Masashi Kishimoto does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto would openly admit he hated most of his academy instructors with the exception of Umino Iruka. Unlike the others, Iruka didn't look at him with hate and disgust. Instead he gave Naruto kindness and a fair chance. While the others tried to sabotage him, Iruka gave him the same chance he gave all his students. Where the others would try to teach the wrong things, Iruka taught him the right things much to their chagrin. When it concerned Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka took it upon himself make sure Naruto was cheated.

It was why Naruto began to see Iruka as a brother-figure.

Anko, after listening to her lovable Ruto-kun and watching this Umino Iruka herself, came to like the open-minded Chunin as well.

Iruka would openly admit that he was surprised when Naruto invited him to join him for some ramen but accepted the offer. It was at Ichiraku Ramen that he met Ichiraku Tenchi and his daughter Ayame, and Naruto's 'sister-figure' Mitarashi Anko. Now Iruka would admit he freaked out at seeing the uber-deadly kunoichi known for her random acts of violence. Despite her reputation, Anko showed she was merely boisterous and loud, like Naruto. It was because of this that he assumed the like with Ayame, Anko was a like a sister to Naruto.

It wasn't until several years later when he learned the truth about Anko and Naruto's relationship when Naruto got back from his four year training trip with the Gama Sennin Jiraiya. It was also the same time the rest of the village learned of their relationship because Anko wouldn't stop screaming in utter pleasure from the mind blowing sex… for four and half hours straight!

After the reveal of their relationship, Iruka had these three thoughts.

_They played Konoha brilliantly._

_They were perfect for each other in every way. _

_He hoped to every Kami out there that he'd be retired by the time their children attended the academy. _


	4. NaruAnko 4

The second drabble of the NaruAnko Drabble Collection.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the Naruto series, Masashi Kishimoto does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hatake Kakashi was pissed to say the least. No he was downright furious! The reason for him being furious was quite simple; the one student he wanted most was not on his chosen team. With this year's graduating class having the son of his late sensei, Kakashi had put in his ANBU retirement so as to rejoin the main force and become the Jonin-sensei of Uzumaki Naruto.

Unfortunately, Kakashi's chronic habit of being late to anything he didn't deem too important had bitten him in the ass. As usual, he was at the Hero's Memorial talking to his old team about any and everything. He talked to his late sensei about who he would turn Naruto into a shinobi both he and Kushina would be proud of.

When he went to the team selection meeting three and half hours later, he had found his team already made. It was Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai. When the famed Copy Ninja asked about why Naruto was not on his team like he wanted, the aged Hokage revealed that due to his tardiness, Anko managed to get Naruto as her apprentice. Angered at the theft of his potential student, Kakashi left the Hokage's office to track down Anko.

His walking the 'warpath' caused quite the stir as both shinobi and civilian alike were thinking the world was ending. The fact Kakashi did not have his iconic erotic novel in his hand as he usually did along with the serious look on his face only unnerved the populace even more.

Finally coming upon Anko's favorite haunt, Kakashi found the woman eating dango and drinking her afternoon sake.

"Anko-san." Kakashi said tersely getting the woman's attention. Said woman looked at him with a dango stick in her mouth and her classic 'I'll-violate-you-with-my-snake-summons-for-interrupting-my-dango-time' glare. Despite the deep, almost primal fear he was feeling, Kakashi steeled himself for this conversation. "Anko-san I would like to have Uzumaki Naruto on my team. So would you please kindly relinquish him from your apprenticeship." He asked as everyone around them looked on.

Anko stared blankly at Kakashi before going back to her dango. Finishing off her current stick and downing the saucer of sake. She turned back to Kakashi was patiently waiting for her answer when she spoke.

"No." she said freezing Kakashi. "You had your chance to have him but your tardiness fucked you over. Besides you wouldn't have actually taught my Naruto-kun anything. Your laziness is legendary and thusly you would have wasted Naruto-kun's potential. Besides that, as a Tokubetsu Jonin I have the right to take on an apprentice so I chose Naruto-kun as I've always planned to do. Now if you don't mind me, I have my lovable student to teach." Anko stood, dusting off her pants before using the Shunshin to leave to the usual training ground she used with Naruto. Kakashi stood there frozen at how easy Anko just blew him off and her attitude towards him about being Naruto's sensei.

He had used the Shunshin to reenter the Hokage's office in order to find a way to get Naruto back but he couldn't. The wizened Hokage stated that since he was late for the meeting to determine the teams, Anko managed to get Naruto first since the team selection was on a first come, first serve basis. Also there was an odd number of students in this year's class, meaning that one of the students would be put on the reserves list until an opening was either made or found. Thusly, Anko taking Naruto as her apprentice would stop him from being put on the reserves list.

Slumping his shoulders, Kakashi walked out to test his damn team even as he heard Anko's gleeful cackles at having Naruto to herself even more.


	5. NaruAnko 5

The fifth drabble of the NaruAnko Drabble Collection.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the Naruto series, Masashi Kishimoto does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ne, just a bit further Anko-chan." Naruto said as he led his girlfriend to the surprise he set up. Naruto had never forgotten his promise to his dear Anko-chan and so had spent his free time trying to find a way to make the best first date ever. As such when he finally graduated and became Anko's full-time apprentice, it was time for them to finally have their first date and Naruto made dame sure it would be one Anko would remember for a long time.

Anko, with a blindfold on, was so damn giddy it was a surprise she hadn't exploded yet. When Naruto revealed he was taking her on their promised date, she had nearly kissed him stupid because she was happy that he'd remembered their promise from three years ago. While she did have a large amount of faith in her Naruto-kun, there was that little seed of doubt trying to grow. This would be her first date in her entire life and she, like all women, was nervous about it as she didn't want make a fool of herself and drive Naruto away.

So when Naruto came by her place to pick her up, she had like always left him draw dropped when he saw her. Her version of 'dressing nice and sexy' was a tannish half jacket with a _tight_ black short-skirted bodice mini-dress with a deep U-neck showing off her delicious E-Cup breasts. The dark orange hip-bag resting on her right hip was a logical choice for outings. Her old fishnet shorts accentuated those leggy legs of hers and the black knee-high tassel low heeled boots finished off her outfit quite nicely.

Anko had to admit that Naruto was very handsome in his white dress shirt, black and orange trimmed vest and dress jeans along with the new close-toed foot gear called tennis shoes that were black and orange. He was wearing his hand band as a belt, leaving his golden mane he called hair to fall free in front of his eyes and give him a rugged almost untamed look that she really liked.

After getting his brain to work again, Naruto asked Anko to put on the blindfold as he wanted to surprise her, which she put as her excitement about what Naruto has planned was building up quickly. After a quick Shunshin, Naruto led Anko to the spot he set up their date and after several long moments of walking they finally stopped and Naruto could tell from the slight tremors wracking Anko's body she was overly excited.

"Alright Anko-chan you can remove the blindfold." Naruto said. With the speed only a high-level kunoichi could produce, the blindfold was on the ground as Anko gasped at the scene. They were on the Yondaime's head of the Hokage Monument with a small table big enough to fit two people, a white table cloth on it, and a single candle was lit, two wine glasses, the regular dinner placement, and a basket on the ground next to the table. The view was breathtaking; the sky was clear showing the shining diamond-like stars in the night sky that made an excellent backdrop for the village. (It made her wonder if this is what artists feel like when they find that inspiration for a new project.)

Naruto smiled even as Anko smothered his face with her ample breasts in her smothering hug and he wiped away her tears of happiness.

Naruto wowed Anko with is impressive cooking skills with his Curried Shrimp Salad, Marinated Stuffed Flank Steak with Thai Pasta with Spicy Peanut Sauce. Their drink was the rare Tsukiumi sake from Tsuki no Kuni; a Hakkaisan Futsushu brand of sake usually served to ranking nobles and cost 71,452,500.00 ryo (Ryo is the Naruto version of Japan's yen so this equals to $700,000 in US dollars) in a five-star restaurant. For dessert, they had Anko's favorite; dango!

The date concluded with a heavy make-out session started by Anko and ended at Anko's place where the two consummated their relationship.

When Anko told her closest friends about her first real date, they were jealous because their first dates weren't as romantic as Anko's.


End file.
